


i have waited for the rain to come

by Drhair76



Series: I built a hive (became one with the bees) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Height Differences, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Not Actually Unrequited Love, kageyama at hinata: i can't believe i'm in love with you (honorific), literally just pining and panic for 8k, tsukishima at hinata: i can't believe i'm friends with you (derogatory)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: And so Hinata presses his back against the last stall wall in the bathroom, takes out his phone and calls Kenma Kozume.It only takes two rings before he's picking up with a, "Shoyo? I have class in fifteen minutes.""Kenma, what do you do when you think you might be in love with your volleyball teammate?"or, Hinata realizes he's in love with his best friend and decides that the only way out is through
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou & Nekoma Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Karasuno Volleyball Club & Nekoma Volleyball Club
Series: I built a hive (became one with the bees) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121
Collections: kagehina serotonin





	i have waited for the rain to come

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day!!!

Hinata thinks that running for his life down the school hallway is a normal everyday activity. You know, really casual, really chill things that happen when there aren't any volleyball matches to play or practice games to prepare for. 

Hinata catches sight of Kageyama, coming out of one class with his books under one arm and instantly changes his path to run towards him. Looking back now, it's like he's always been this way, running towards Kageyama, being pulled down an invisible track. 

"Hide me!" is the only thing he says before ducking behind Kageyama and holding onto the back of his shirt. 

Hinata feels Kageyama straighten, automatically making himself taller to hide Hinata from view. Hinata guesses this is the real benefit to having taller friends. 

"Why?"

"He's chasing me!" Hinata says, his voice coming out higher pitched than he intended. And he would be embarrassed but it's _Kageyama_. He has no real reason to be embarrassed around him. He's seen Hinata play at his worst, been with him in their deepest despair, gotten smacked in the back of the head by his serve- it's almost impossible to be any more embarrassed or terrified then that moment. 

"Who?" Kageyama asks, voice _sounding_ flat to those who don't know him, but there's a hidden note of urgency tucked away that makes Hinata frown. Almost instantly, Hinata knows he's thinking about coach Serizawa and the locker room and the bruise on Hinata's arm that lingered for over a week after. 

Hinata doesn't want to go back there- Hinata doesn't want to bring anyone _else_ back there. 

"Tsukishima! He's going to kill me!" He says, even though he knows how Kageyama will react.

Kageyama pauses, processing, before turning and eyeing Hinata. His expression is unimpressed, but relieved. Without a word he moves from in front of Hinata, fans his hands across Hinata's back and gently pushes him towards a Tsukishima that's stomping closer. 

Hinata falters. Not because Tsukishima's face is tomato red with irritation, or because he's probably going to making it up to the blond for the rest of the day, but because his brain is stuck on the feeling of Kageyama's hands against his back. It's like his head is a stuck record player and his thoughts are on a loop of- _warm hands, long fingers, gentle touch-_ over and over and over. 

And that's the moment.

Right there in the middle of the hallway while being yelled at by Tsukishima and laughed at by Kageyama, Hinata Shoyo realizes that he is in love with his teammate and has no idea what to do about it. 

…

Hinata's first thought is to hide in the bathroom, as if his feelings were a person he could avoid and not just the shuttering stop-start of his own hummingbird chest. Which brings him to his next point. 

Hinata is not a strategist. 

He doesn't plan things and he doesn't consider outcomes and he doesn't look at variables that could influence his situation. He _acts._ He is told what to do and he does it, working on nothing more but trust and instinct. _This is where you plant your feet if you want to jump there, this is where you lean your body if you want to make it here-_ that's about as much as Hinata knows. 

He doesn't know what to do with all of the thoughts his brain is suddenly throwing at him. He doesn't know what to do with the phantom feeling of Kageyama's arm around him or the memory of Kageyama's fingers tracing over his bruise, or the thought of Kageyama being by his side the way that he always is, for the rest of time. 

It's all just- a _lot._

Hinata needs someone that he trusts to give him a game plan. He needs someone who knows strategy the way that Hinata knows instinct. And so Hinata presses his back against the last stall wall in the bathroom, takes out his phone and calls Kenma Kozume.

It only takes two rings before he's picking up with a, "Shoyo? I have class in fifteen minutes."

"Kenma, what do you do when you think you might be in love with your volleyball teammate?"

Kenma is quiet for a moment. Then, "give me a moment." 

Hinata nervously bounces his foot, counting the seconds with the beat he makes on the tiles. When Kenma's voice comes back through the line, all the background noise has faded- he's moved to a quieter place.

"Okay, what is going on?" 

And so Hinata talks for ten minutes about Kageyama Tobio and how Hinata is at least eighty-seven perfect sure that he's in love with him. He tells Kenma about Tobio's stupid silky hair that he thinks about running his hands through, and his hands that he wishes he could hold and his dumb face that he wants to press a million kisses to all the time _._ And when Hinata says all the time, he means _all the time._

He hadn't noticed it before but there was this feeling- like a tug turned tension in his gut- whenever Kageyama had that look (slight frown, furrowed brows, tilted head) that showed he was listening, or whenever he really focused to poke his straw into his milk carton, or whenever he set up a toss just for Hinata, (his tongue sticking out and his forehead wrinkle and his flexing arms.) 

Hinata wanted to kiss him stupid, _all the time._

Kenma lets him talk and talk and Hinata takes advantage of it, saying, _when he's close to me, my blood goes all fizzy like I'm a shaken up ramune. Like today, he put his hands on my back and I literally couldn't stop thinking about it for a straight hour and a half, so now I'm spending my lunch period in the bathroom talking to you because I need help._

Kenma is quiet when Hinata finishes and Hinata knows not to rush him, but he also knows that Kenma has class in about five minutes so it really is taking a lot of his effort not to just shake the phone impatiently. And besides, this _thing_ is so monumental, so life changing, so shaking-up-his-whole-entire-world-and-leaving-it-upside-down, that Hinata doesn't think sufficient advice can come over the phone in Karasuno's first year floor bathrooms. No matter _how_ amazing Kenma is.

"Okay Hinata," he says suddenly. "The first thing you have to do is breathe. You sound like you just ran three miles and you don't even sound like this when you actually run three miles. Take a deep breath."

Kenma pauses. 

Hinata waits.

"Oh. You mean right now?" Hinata asks. Kenma does that low half laugh that only a few select people can draw out. 

"Yes Shoyo, I mean right now." 

"Oh." He says again. Then he takes an exaggeratedly loud deep breath, filling his lungs with air, and exhaling with a slight whistle.

"Feel any better?" 

"Yeah," Hinata nods. "Yeah, thanks Kenma." 

"Good. I think your blood fizzing like a shaken up ramune is a medical condition."

"Side effect of love," Hinata says miserably. 

"Yeah, about that-" Kenma clears his throat. "I can't give you good advice over the phone, especially when I have class in three minutes and _you_ need to eat something at some point. Meeting in person would be the best way to deal with this effectively-"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Hinata asks excitedly, his mood all changed around now. 

Hinata can hear the smile in his voice. "Yes, Shoyo, sleepover at my house, five o'clock. We will deal with your intense feelings for your terrifying setter."

…

Hinata tries his best not to be too weird at practice later that afternoon. 

He hits the tosses and runs his laps and dives after the receives. He determinedly does not look at Kageyama's face or his eyes or his arms or- him, honestly. Hinata just doesn't look at him. Which seems extraordinarily hard for someone who is considered your partner in the sport you both play, but Hinata decides to look at it as a challenge. 

His task for the day is to not look at Kageyama and also not act too weird.

He thinks he's doing a pretty good job of it too. All until halfway through the two hours when Kageyama just _has_ to pull him aside during a water break. 

"What's wrong with you?" 

"What do you mean?" 

Kageyama pauses. "Why are you staring at my shoes?"

Hinata flushes and picks up his gaze. Kageyama is close enough for him to feel the heat coming from his body. He doesn't know what to do with his hands, which is fucking stupid considering he's never done anything with his hands when they've talked _before_.

"Your shoes are dumb," is what Hinata's mouth says while his brain is still catching up- moving away from the thought of hands in front of him that he could touch. 

Kageyama raises an eyebrow, clearly not impressed. "Are you sick or something?"

"No." He says. _Maybe,_ he thinks, fingers twitching. There's a piece of lint on Kageyama's shoulder and Hinata wants to brush it away. Wants to let his hand linger there. 

"I just need some air." He declares suddenly, and then turns and walks away, leaving Kageyama standing there dumbfounded. 

By the time he comes back inside, the water break is over and Kageyama is still looking at him weirdly, clearly in the know that something was up. 

So yeah, practice doesn't go as well as he hoped.

…

He stays late to help maul the floors just to avoid walking home with Kageyama on what he's sure would've been a long uphill climb of him being awkward and trying not to stare at Kageyama's side profile in the low evening light.

By the time he gets home, his mom is already cooking in the kitchen and Natsu is sitting at the _chubadai_ coloring. Hinata winces- he was supposed to start on dinner, and he _would've_ if he wasn't having an emotional crisis- but judging from his mom's absent minded humming, it doesn't seem like she minds too much. 

He face plants on the couch and Natsu, the little genius, goes, "are you dying Shoyo?"

"Not yet." He mumbles into the cushion. 

"Oh." And he gives her props because she only sounds _a little_ disappointed. "If you die remember that I get your room."

Hinata snorts. "Guess I better not die then."

"Maybe."

When Hinata gets himself together, he pulls out his phone and looks at his texts, winces, then instantly turns it off.

(7:45 pm) **tobi-no** : hey dumbass, if you're sick, text captain 

(7:47 pm) **tobi-no** : also, if you're sick, that means I win until you get better 

(7:50 pm) **captain DC** : hey, kageyama said you might be sick, is everything okay? 

(7:55 pm) **kat-ma** : I'm enlisting help for your Having Feelings For Your Teammate dilemma. I hope you aren't dead.

Hinata guesses this is love. Being feeling like you're ill and dying and everyone around you seeing it written all over your face.

…

Kuroo is the one who opens the door when Hinata knocks. 

He's got pj pants with little red cats on them and looks more relaxed than Hinata has ever seen him- probably because any other time Hinata has seen the Nekoma captain, they've been competing against each other. 

"Hinata!" He says, grinning wide. Hinata hears someone repeat his name in a question from somewhere inside the house. "You made it here in one piece! Good-"

Kuroo herds him inside, easily taking Hinata's stuff and gently pushing him into the living room. There he's met with the sight of most of Nekoma, all sat on the wooden floor, clad in their pajamas, talking amongst themselves. Inouka hops up when he sees Hinata and bounds forward, pulling him into a big hug. Hinata laughs, the sound muffled by Inouka's tee.

"Hinata! I feel like it's been ages since we last saw each other!" 

"Ai!" Hinata says, squeezing back. "If I had the ability I'd have us do practice matches all the time!" 

"Once a week!" So says, somehow squeezing even tighter.

"Alright," Kuroo says, walking back into the room, "don't squeeze him to death So." 

"Yeah, at least not until his crisis is over." Yaku says. 

"Not afterwards either." Kenma remarks, briefly glancing up from his task. He's sitting cross legged on the floor, bottles of nail polish and cotton balls all around him, with Yamamoto's hands in his. "Come on Hinata- help me pick a color." 

Hinata sits down next to Kenma obediently. "I like red!" 

Yamamoto laughs boisterously. "Of course you do, little red. I wouldn't expect anything different."

Hinata watches, content, as Kenma carefully paints down a base coat and then lets go of Yamamoto's wrists to wait for the nails to dry. Across from them, Kuroo teases Inuoka for losing a _super smash brothers_ game against him, and then pulls Hinata into a match. Hinata is fully prepared for his Mario to lose to Kuroo's Rosaline in front of Inuoka and God and everyone- so when he wins, he full on _cheers_ and Kuroo even lets him brag a bit. 

Of course though, only a little bit before Kuroo fully smashes him into the dirt the next three turns in a row. 

_It's nice,_ Hinata thinks as he watches Kuroo single handedly embarrass Inuoka against playing any video games for the rest of his life, _to just_ be _._

It's freeing in a way that Hinata didn't realize he needed. It's the way that Hinata usually feels when he's playing volleyball, the way he usually feels when he's practicing. And afterwards he's like liquid- as if he could drop down right there on the court and sleep with a smile on his face. 

Well, that's how he usually feels. Practice the other day though- 

Kenma must sense something wasn't right, because he meets Hinata's eyes from across the living room. He drops Taketora's hands right in the middle of application and leans over to poke at Kuroo's arm. It's barely a jab- way too quick and light- but Kuroo instantly pauses before starting a new match, his eyes flicking from Kenma to Hinata.

"Ah," he says. "Is it time to handle Hinata's crisis?" 

Inuoka bounces in his seat, excited to not have to lose at _super smash brothers_ for the next hour. "Are we doing it now? Don't worry Shoyo, I've been told I give great advice."

Yaku raises an eyebrow. "I don't think anyone has ever told you that. _Ever."_

Yamamoto shakes out his hands, like that would make the paint dry faster. Kenma halfheartedly glares. "I can't believe little red has a crush- makes me feel young just thinking about it."

"Yama, you're literally seventeen." Kuroo raises an eyebrow. 

"Let's let Hinata speak." Kenma says, rolling his wrist, guestering for him to go ahead.

Hinata laughs nervously, a little bit unsure of where to start. "Well, my uh _crisis_ is that I'm pretty sure that I have feelings for Kageyama. Like- _like_ like feelings. And I don't know what to do about it. Or if I _should_ do anything about it. I don't want to lose his friendship."

Kuroo nods slowly, humming. "Ah, now that is a crisis." 

"Luckily someone here has experience, am I right?" Yamamoto laughs. Kuroo glares, his cheeks flushing a bit. 

"This is about _Shoyo-_ not anyone else."

Kenma raises an eyebrow, but must deem it unimportant, because he just leans forward- closer to Hinata. "Do you think you'll be able to keep this quiet?"

And Hinata knows Kenma well enough to know that he's not saying it to be mean- he's just asking, _are you going to be able to keep this inside, keep this to yourself, and not let Kageyama know about it? At least until it dies down?_

And that's the thing. Hinata doesn't think this is going to die down. 

It feels like it's been building since they've met- inevitable from the moment that Hinata laid eyes on Kageyama. And of course, it was only furthered by their partnership, the way that they work together. Because Hinata needs Kageyama and Kageyama needs Hinata, and thinking about that for too long in any context other than a set and a spike makes Hinata's head spin.

"No," he says, "no, I don't think so. Practice the other day...was not so good." 

"How bad was it?" Inuoka asks.

"Bad like _everyone-thought-I-was-either-sick-or-dying-by-the-end-of-the-day_ bad." Hinata sighs. "I'm not sure I can fake it for another day, much less until our next practice match."

"Fake what?" 

Hinata presses his hands against his burning face. "Not looking at Kageyama's arms."

There's a pause, and then Yamamoto, Kuroo and Inuoka are laughing loudly- even Yaku is grinning at Hinata's expense. And it's great that they think he's joking, but embarrassingly, he isn't. He genuinely cannot stop thinking about Kageyama's arms. And his hands. And his face.

"Well," Yaku says, gently touching Hinata's shoulder to get his attention, "I think that if I were in your shoes, I'd probably wait and watch. See if Kageyama likes anyone else and maybe talk to his other friends to see what he looks for in a partner." 

Kuroo nods. "I agree- this way you don’t have to worry about messing up your friendship and you’ll be able to make your move when you can.” 

Hinata opens his mouth to respond, but Yamamoto rolls his eyes. “Don’t listen to them- if you wait to make your move then you’ll never actually make it. Just take him out and plant one on him- he’d be foolish not to go for you.” 

“Is this advice coming from the dude who couldn’t even ask for Karasuno’s manager’s name?” Yaku teases. 

“Oh shut up!” Yamamoto says, cuffing Yaku over the head. “Besides- I didn’t need to, Tanaka had me covered.”

“Well, I don’t have a Tanaka.” Hinata says. “Or- I do, but I think he can help me with this. I mean, I already know Kageyama’s name.” 

“Maybe you could write him a letter-” So chimes in. “Get all your emotions out and then not send it. Kind of like a bit of therapy.” 

“But writing a letter that he isn’t going to send is basically the same thing as holding it in and then only telling your friends-” Kuroo protests, “-it’s the same thing that he’s doing now.” 

“How about-” Kenma starts, and they all quiet down. “How about you take it one step at a time. Find out if Kageyama even likes anyone. Best friends talk about crushes all the time- or so I’m told. If you ask him then you can see first hand how he feels instead of driving yourself crazy with guessing.” 

There’s a pause. 

“I guess this is why you’re Nekoma’s brain.” Kuroo says, grinning dopily, eyes big and completely focused on Kenma. 

_Ah,_ Hinata thinks, _I'm not the only person with a crush on a teammate here._

"I could do that," is what he says though. "Just ask him and see. I haven't seen him hanging out with anyone else recently so I'm hopeful." 

"That's good." Yamamoto leans over and ruffles Hinata's hair, making him laugh. "But remember my advice. Sometimes you just need to make a move." 

Hinata's gaze flickers over to Kuroo, who is lightly teasing Kenma, ribbing him about _you're the brain and we're gonna keep the blood flowing,_ and Kenma who is groaning, probably biting back an indulgent smile, and thinks, _yeah, maybe making a move might be the way to go._

_…_

Hinata goes upstairs to change into his pajamas and by the time he comes back down, the pizza has arrived and they're all fighting over banana pepper slices and chilled orange soda. 

Well, not everyone, Yaku is calmly picking the sausage off his slice and silently judging them all, and Kenma is- 

"Does it bother you that I told them?" 

Hinata blinks, turning around to see Kenma watching him from the stair. His face is blank and to most people his expression might have been unreadable, but Hinata could see the slight wrinkle of nerves there scrunched at his nose and right between his eyes. 

Hinata thinks for a second, before offering a warm smile. "No, it doesn't. It's nice to be able to talk about it. To not have to worry about Kageyama overhearing or anything." 

Kenma nods. "I guess that would make it hard for you to tell your teammates." 

"Yeah," Hinata rocks on his heels a little, "besides, you guys are kinda like my team away from Karasuno. I mean- that's what I think of you guys." 

Kenma smiles, something rare and gentle. "I don't think I'm remiss to say that we think of you as an honorary Nekoma player. When I said I was having you over, they all basically invited themselves. And then they all gave you terrible advice." 

Hinata snorts. "Maybe some of it, but the help was nice. Honest." 

That little wrinkle of distress eases, and Kenma nudges him a little, pushing him towards the dining room. 

"Come on," he says, "I need your quick reflexes to get me a slice of banana pepper pizza." 

…

Hinata texts Daichi back later that night that he's feeling alright and is perfectly fine to practice. And then he texts Kageyama that he isn't going to win if Hinata has anything to say about it. 

…

On monday there is a morning workout, which is good because Hinata thinks he's finally gotten a handle on acting like nothing was going on. Trying to beat Kageyama in everything they do and Kageyama trying to beat him in everything they do is normal for them. It's how they work. 

They push each other to get better- only trust each other with their improvement, because they take a step together or not at all, right?

So Hinata challenges Kageyama in their mile run, in their weight lifting; he even manages to challenge him in their _stretching_. That's how good Hinata is. 

Though, it isn't that hard to feign normalcy because Kageyama was acting weirder than Hinata was. Avoiding his eyes, letting him take easy victories, not indulging in their playfully antagonistic banter like they usually do. It was weird. 

It was more than weird, it was _wrong._

Kageyama and Hinata were just that. Kageyama and Hinata- nothing ever changed and nothing _needed_ to. They were best friends and partners and their dynamic was set. The whole reason that Hinata is even keeping his own feelings hidden is because he doesn't want anything to change. But something- other than the fact that Hinata has to stare at the bridge of Kageyama's nose to avoid looking at his lips- is different. 

"Hey-" Hinata says, in between one set and the next, "are _you_ sick now?" 

Kageyama crosses his arms over his chest, resolutely trying to not look Hinata's way. But Hinata caught his tiny stolen glance- the way Kageyama's eyes caught his for a brief second. 

"I'm fine." 

And Hinata knows that's bullshit because maybe it takes a lot more effort for Hinata to read Kageyama the way that Kageyama can read Hinata, but that doesn't take away from the fact that he _can._ He wants to roll his eyes and just bug Kageyama until he finds out what's going on, but he knows that doing that would in turn open _him_ up for questioning. And Hinata can't exactly be like, _well, I wish I could tuck myself close to you and stay there until the end of time, anyway don't think about that too much, what the hell is wrong with you,_ so he just lets it go. 

Fortunately, Sugawara notices and pulls Kageyama aside during their water break. Hinata thinks about So's advice for maybe ten seconds- that writing a letter is the same thing as ranting to his friends whenever he gets the chance- and then he goes over to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. 

"Guys, I have to tell you something and you can't tell anyone else." 

Tsukishima looks at him tiredly, clearly annoyed at having been interrupted from his conversation with Tadashi. "As if anything you say would be interesting enough to tell anyone else."

Hinata glares, but Yamaguchi smiles a little. "Yes, go on Hinata. We won't tell anyone."

So Hinata does, and tries his best to keep his voice down about it all because Nishinoya and Asahi are at the water fountain laughing and Tanaka is chatting up Shimizu, and he knows that Tanaka has ears like a bat. When he's finished, Tsukishima doesn't even look surprised, just resigned, like he figured this would happen. 

"I owe you ten yen." He says to Yamaguchi, who has a big smile on his face. 

Hinata blinks. "You guys put bets on me?" 

Tadashi at least has the gall to look sheepish. "Well, Tsukki, me, Sugawara and Ennoshita. I don't think the Captain and Asahi wanted to get involved and I'm not sure Nishinoya or Tanaka noticed yet." 

"Am I really that obvious?" Hinata asks, face going pale. Because _shit shit shit,_ Kageyama is very observant. Maybe not the way that Tsukishima is, but normally he's-

"Yes." Tsukishima says, blandly. "But you and the king are, yet again, the perfect match- Kageyama is just as oblivious as you are obvious." 

"Oh." 

"I think you should just tell him." Tsukishima continues. His eyes looking past Hinata to where the gym doors are slightly ajar from Sugawara and Kageyama exiting. "Just blurt it out- you do it with everything else." 

Hinata balks and Yamaguchi tsks. "Play nice Tsukki, you've never had to confess your feelings to _or_ pine over your emotionally distant best friend." 

Kei makes a face, offended, with maybe a dash of embarrassment coating his cheeks, but Tadashi easily raises to his toes and presses a kiss to Kei's cheek. Tsukishima's light blush turns into a full face of red, but smiles that soft smile he has, meant only for Tadashi. 

Hinata watches, feeling sort of hollow- like someone took a spoon and dug into his chest, scooping out his insides. He looks over to Kageyama, who is walking back inside with Sugawara, and thinks about Kageyama smiling like that at him. Thinks about teasing Kageyama and then healing it over with kisses and gentle looks.

"Don't worry," Yamaguchi says, pulling Hinata out of his thoughts as Ukai's whistle blows, "we won't say anything until you're ready. We promise."

…

That afternoon they're walking home from school together. 

Hinata is indulging in his new daily routine of desperately not thinking about Kageyama. Like how easy it could be to tangle their fingers together and start swinging their hands back and forth between the two of them. Or like how if Hinata did that, he would feel Kageyama's pulse beat against his skin. 

Yeah. So Hinata is doing a pretty bad job of not thinking about it. 

"So is there anyone that you have a little Kageyama crush on?" And Hinata nudges him as he asks, because he wants to touch him and is seriously trying not to think about holding his hand.

It's embarrassing, Hinata thinks, how transparent he is. If Kageyama _was_ looking, he could see Hinata's feelings from three volleyball courts away. 

Kageyama makes a sound, like he's been caught off guard. 

"A little Kageyama crush?" He repeats, incredulous. Hinata shrugs and Kageyama huffs in amusement. "Okay, well- um. There is someone that I have feelings for." 

Hinata's heart sinks. 

"Oh? You want to tell me about them?" He hears himself asking, even though he's gone totally numb. Cold all the way down to his toes. 

If Kageyama notices his distinct drop in enthusiasm, he doesn't say anything. He seems to get flustered, his eyes flickering everywhere but Hinata's face. 

"Oh. Uh- what did you want to know?"

 _Nothing,_ Hinata thinks. 

"What are they like?" He asks. 

Kageyama is quiet for a moment, like he can't even think of how to describe them, like he can't put this person into words. Then he starts speaking slowly, his voice quiet. 

"They like volleyball. I mean- almost as much as I do. I didn't think it was possible, but they manage to surprise me all the time. They're funny and brave and smart- even if I hardly ever tell them." He pauses, like he's deep in thought. "And they're kind. So, _so_ kind. Everyone they've ever met loves them. So much so, that sometimes I feel like I don't stand a chance. But I don't blame everyone for loving them- they're so beautiful. They light up any room that they walk into, they light _me_ up from the inside out. The sun in everyone's sky and I don't think they even notice."

Hinata feels sick. Truly- like he could puke up his breakfast and lunch and still keep going even though there's nothing left in him. He tries his best to imagine someone so amazing that they would make Kageyama feel unworthy- tries to imagine someone that could be worth all of Kageyama's adoration.

"Wow," Hinata says, and sounds distant even to his own ears. "They- they sound amazing." 

Kageyama side eyes him. "Yeah, they are." And his tone isn't defensive or guarded, it's open, soft. "I just- I don't know how to tell them. I don't know what the best way is to let them know. I mean, they're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't mess this up."

It's right then and there that Hinata realizes exactly what he has to do. He knows it just the same way he knows a match is won ten seconds before it's over, or a call is in their favor before the whistle is even touched. It's something in his bones, singing to him- Hinata has to help Kageyama win over whoever he's in love with. Maybe it will hurt Hinata's heart in the process, but he's Kageyama's best friend over everything, and this is one of the things that best friends do. 

And besides, there's no reason for Kageyama to hurt when Hinata is right here to help.

"Why don't you just tell them?"

"Tell them?" Kageyama repeats. 

"Tell them exactly what you told me." Hinsta says, swallowing thickly. "I mean, anything would fall for that." And then, because he just can't help himself, he adds, "you're amazing Kageyama. I'm sure they'll love you. They'd be stupid not to." 

"Just tell them huh?" Kageyama muses, then looks at him weirdly. Almost expectantly. 

Hinata flounders a little, because he doesn't have any more advice to offer, but he also needs to not think about how that look crawls down his spine and makes him shiver from the inside out. 

"Hinata," Kageyama sighs after a pregnant pause, "I think I should say-" 

"I could help you come up with ways to tell them." Hinata offers, cutting him off. He doesn't want to hear anymore about this crush that makes Tobio light up from the inside out. The one that likes volleyball almost as much as him- and _honestly, who likes volleyball more than Hinata, that's just fucking rude-_ "Maybe help you brainstorm some ways to win them over."

Kageyama jerks. "I- you'd do that?" 

Hinata nods, trying for a grin. Kageyama squints at him. Studies him for a second, like he's an opponent on the opposite side of the net. 

"Oh." He says finally, and if Hinata was hopeful, he would say that Kageyama sounded disappointed. "Well, I think that'd be nice. We could- yeah. Yeah, sure." 

"Cool," Hinata nods. Kageyama falls silent and they continue walking. 

For some reason, Hinata can't help but feel like he lost something somewhere in the middle of this conversation. 

…

**Hinata's caper solving cats**

(8:26 pm) **voluntary tabby** : so. 

(8:26 pm) **voluntary tabby** : he loves someone else. 

(8:27 pm) **moto-cycle** : damn it!

(8:27 pm) **voluntary tabby** : I should've known :(

(8:28 pm) **moto-cycle** : NO HINATA 

(8:28 pm) **moto-cycle** : YOU'RE A CATCH!

(8:28 pm) **moto-cycle** : HE JUST CAN'T SEE WHAT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM

(8:29 pm) **speedy feline:** I agree!

(8:29 pm) **speedy feline** : you're amazing, and if he can't see that then screw him >:l

(8:29 pm) **meowsuke:** he doesn't deserve you shoyo

(8:30 pm) **captain cat:** hinata if you need me to kill him for you I will

(8:30 pm) **captain cat** : or if you want to come over for ice cream and movies, I can provide that as well 

(8:31 pm) **voluntary tabby** : no that's okay 

(8:31 pm) **voluntary tabby:** to both 

(8:31 pm) **voluntary tabby:** it sucks a lot but I'll be alright

…

Unsurprisingly, Kenma's contact lights up his phone only a couple of minutes later. Hinata answers it, puts it on speakerphone and presses his face back into the wooden floor of his room. 

"Shoyo?" Kenma says, sounding hesitant. "Are- are you doing okay?"

Hinata takes a deep, deep breath. "Have you ever loved someone so much that you'd settle for being just friends if only you could keep them in your life?" 

Kenma is quiet. 

"I just think, maybe, things are good right now." He continues, not waiting for Kenma's answer. "And I really want them to stay good. I- I need this to stay good. I should be happy with this now. It's just- it's good." He finishes lamely, near tears. 

"You deserve great Shoyo." Kenma whispers. And Hinata closes his watery eyes, wishing the floor would swallow him up. "You _do_. And maybe you don't believe that, but I know it to be true. There's no one that I know who deserves for things to be great more than you." 

Hinata takes another shaky breath and then rolls over to his back so he's staring at his ceiling. He hears Kenma shift on the other side of the call, waiting patiently for Hinata, even if it's nearing nine at night and they both have school _and_ practice tomorrow. 

"I- I wish you could've heard the way he talked about them Kenma," he whispers. "The way he went on and on. Like he couldn't stop finding amazing things about them to say. And his voice...he was just- I don't know- so far in love."

"What are you going to do?" Kenma asks, matching Hinata's quiet tone. 

"I'm going to keep doing what I've been doing I guess." The only thing he can do. "Watch and see. Play volleyball. Be his best friend. I mean- shouldn't that be enough?"

This time Kenma's silence is painful, almost like he knows exactly what Hinata is saying and wishes that he didn't. 

"I don't know." Kenma says finally. "Maybe we just want too much." 

Hinata throws a hand over his eyes, wishing he took Kuroo's offer of ice cream and movies. "Yeah, and for the wrong things."

…

Putting it into the context of a challenge is the only way Hinata can think about it without falling to the floor in despair. Name one thing more challenging than being in love with your best friend and them being in love with someone else.

There isn't anything. No championship, no match, no drill, that is harder than that.

He has to keep thinking to himself: coming out of this on the other side will make him stronger. It will make him a better friend. 

So that is what he's clinging to as he goes on with his life from there. He goes to practice and hits Kageyama's tosses, sits with him, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi at lunch, and then walks home from school at the end of the day decidedly not thinking about touching Kageyama's hand. 

Kageyama doesn't bring up his crush again, but Hinata figures that it won't be long until he does. Sometimes he'll look at Hinata- lingering a little- during practice, in the halls. Hinata has no clue what it means or why they're all tinged with an air of sadness, but chalks it up to the pains of unrequited love which Hinata knows all too well.

It is a little weird though, because Tsukishima and Yamaguchi corner him one day in the hallway as he's going between one class and the next. 

"So how is it going?" Tsukishima asks. 

"Huh?" 

Tsukishima sighs, then nods his head in the direction that Kageyama just walked in. _"It."_

"Oh." And he must sound pretty fucking dejected because Tsukishima frowns as if concerned. "Yeah. That. Uh- it's not going." 

"What?" Yamaguchi asks. "Why? What happened?"

Hinata thinks about telling them of Kageyama's feelings and the way they're for someone else- someone so good that they make Kageyama unsure of himself, someone so beautiful that they make Kageyama glow from the inside out. Someone that isn't him. 

But talking about it hurts, and it isn't Hinata's secret to share so he just shakes his head. 

"Nothing. I just- I'm not sure it's going to work out."

…

**Hinata's caper solving cats**

(11:39 am) **speedy feline:** SHO! 

(11:39 am) **speedy feline:** SHOYO WE HAVE A PRACTICE MATCH AGAINST YOU GUYS NEXT WEEK!

(11:40 am) **voluntary tabby:** :O

(11:40 am) **voluntary tabby:** REALLY? 

(11:40 am) **meowsuke:** he hasn't been able to stop talking about it since morning practice 

(11:41 am) **captain cat:** as if you're any better morisuke 

(11:41 am) **captain cat:** we all know you're just as excited to see Karasuno again 

(11:42 am) **meowsuke:** maybe so, but at least i don't talk about it all through math! 

(11:42 am) **speedy feline:** who needs math anyway

(11:43 am) **voluntary tabby:** Tsukishima says a lot of people do, but I think he says that just to annoy me 

(11:43 am) **moto-cycle:** yeah! I mean look at me 

(11:43 am) **moto-cycle:** I've gotten this far without paying attention in math!

(11:44 am) **speedy feline:** …

(11:44 am) **speedy feline:** you know what, lemme get to my math classwork 

…

"What do you think about flowers?" Kageyama asks. 

It's completely out of the blue and it takes a second for Hinata's brain to move from volleyball plays to _flowers,_ but he does it. For Kageyama he does it. 

"Uh- flowers?" He repeats. Then it dawns on him. "Oh. For your secret crush?" And he's trying for teasing, but it just comes out sounding tired and slightly aggravated. 

Which really can't be helped- there are few things that Hinata enjoys more than talking about volleyball with Kageyama, and having that interrupted for this magical lover that makes Kageyama swoon is- upsetting, to say the least. 

Kageyama stops short, making Hinata stop with him. He curls a strong hand around Hinata's arm and pulls him so they're facing each other. Hinata blinks, his eyes automatically flicking down to Kageyama's lips because _fuck,_ he's so close, it would be so easy to take Yamamoto's advice and just- 

"What is wrong Hinata?" Kageyama says, voice blunt. "What's going on? You're so- you're so-" 

"So what?" Hinata presses, suddenly angry. He's so fucking tired of this- of being the supportive best friend and never getting a fucking _break_ from the crowding in his chest, the constant pound of _I love you, I love you, I love you,_ that shakes him up whenever Kageyama is around. "What am I? Go on, tell me."

"Annoying!" Kageyama snaps, and then sucks in a breath like he hadn't meant to say that.

And that's good. That's something solid that Hinata can hit, that he can curl both fingers around. Because he can't do anything with the anger that comes with being in love- but this? Hinata can work with this.

"Yeah? Well if I'm annoying then what the hell are you?"

Instead of rising to the bait, Kageyama just kind of closes off. It's weird, Hinata's never seen him do that before. He's never seen Kageyama look upset at the idea of arguing with Hinata. It's almost as if he regrets the whole thing.

"I'm not doing this with you." He says, then turns around. "I'm not."

Hinata bristles and for a split second he wants to say- _why? Am I not good enough for you king?_ He wants to spit down at his feet in anger instead of what he _really_ wants to do, which is pathetically tug at the back of Kageyama's shirt and plead, _please don't leave me behind, please love me back-_

But Hinata just shuts his mouth with a click and swallows it all back. 

…

Hinata avoids Kageyama after that. 

He promised himself that he wasn't going to all those weeks ago, when he had to call Kenma in the bathroom to ramble about _hands_ and _looks_ and all sorts of lovesick things. He had promised himself that no matter what happened, he'd keep by Kageyama's side, prioritizing their friendship over everything, but-

It's just clawing at him from the inside out. He's not built for secrets. He's not built for pining. And it certainly doesn't help that having Kageyama sitting right next to him at lunch, but being completely out of reach kind of tears him all up.

So he eats his lunch in the library, or outside by the track. Sometimes Yachi will join him, knocking their knees together as they sit on the metal bleachers and watch other teams work out. She'll let him ramble about their newest volleyball plays -even though she hears enough about it during _actual_ practice- while she opens her bento box or cracks open a new book. 

He starts to walk home with Nishinoya, raving excitedly about their newly learned moves and combinations. Sometimes Asahi will trail along with them to get after practice snacks and Hinata will have to pretend to not see them holding hands or pretend he doesn't see the way that Azumane looks at Nishinoya- all steady and wide-eyed and soft. He'll pretend not to see it and pretend that it doesn't hurt to think about a certain dark haired setter that he could be like that with.

It gets to the point that Hinata is running out of ways to keep away from Kageyama, and voluntarily decides to study with Tsukishima instead of tossing passes with Kageyama during free period. Tsukishima must know it's bad because he looks disgruntled the first time Hinata asks, but eventually just rolls his eyes and lets him tag along.

Hinata doesn't really do much studying. His pastimes include sitting and texting the Nekoma group chat, or absently scribbling down their set signals, or staring down balefully at a practice book, clearly not absorbing any information. 

"You've been staring at that question for ten minutes." Tsukishima says, jolting him out of his, admittedly miserable, thoughts. "You may be dim but you aren't completely hopeless." 

Hinata blinks and Tsukishima reaches over, closes his practice book, and then puts his hand over it like _you're not getting this back until you talk._ Which is probably the best way Tsukishima can show that he cares without saying it. Because, of course, Tsukishima Kei saying that he cares out loud would result in the universe imploding or something.

"What's wrong with you?" He asks. "Do I need to go get Yamaguchi?" 

Hinata pushes away the book, and by extension, Tsukishima's hand, and face plants against the table, mumbling into the wood. 

"So I _do_ need to get Tadashi." And Hinata isn't looking, but he can tell from the tone that Tsukishima's eyebrow is raised. 

Hinata turns his head, looks at Kei sideways, somehow managing to keep his face against the table. "No. I just- I miss Kageyama." 

"I'm sure he's down at the gym. The king never rests. If you just go-"

"What?" Hinata interrupts, sitting up, uncharacteristically sharp. "Just go down there and do what? Pine obviously? Offer to give him advice to woo someone that isn't me?" 

Tsukishima frowns. "Someone that isn't you? What the hell are you talking about?" 

And Hinata didn't want to spill Kageyama's secret, but he doesn't even know who this mystery person could be so there's little chance of it getting back around to them. Also, it's not as if Tsukishima would purposely tell them- he may be rude but he isn't _cruel._ Nor does he care enough to do something like that. 

"He loves someone else." He says, his throat tight. "He told me."

"He told you that?" 

Hinata nods. He presses his hands to his face, squishing his cheeks together, wishing he could just push the feelings out of him. Unfortunately for him, they're stuck there, in his head, in his chest, in his heart. 

Stupid Kageyama. 

"And I know that we have a practice match coming up," Hinata says, voice muffled, "and we have to get our shit together so we can work together like normal but- I don't know- I guess I didn't think it would hurt this much. I don't even think I can stand to be in the same room as him." 

Tsukishima is quiet, and Hinata doesn't really expect him to say anything. He's probably wishing that he had gone to get Yamaguchi, or that he was the one to go down to the gym to practice with Kageyama. Anything to not be a part of Hinata's impromptu love counseling session.

Hinata knows that they are begrudging teammates and _just barely_ friends, so Hinata doesn't expect Kei to even listen- in fact, if he walked away right now, Hinata wouldn't even take it personal. So he's surprised when he hears Tsukishima sigh, mumble under his breath, and then feels his cold hands curl around Hinata's wrists. 

Kei pulls Hinata's hands away from his face gently, and then holds them down against the table. 

"Tsukishima, what-"

"Hinata, since when have you been a quitter?" He demands. 

Hinata splutters and tries to pull his hands away, but Tsukishima doesn't let him. 

"You're really going to sit here, in the library, miserable for no reason other than the fact that Kageyama is in love with someone else? You guys are best friends. And it's annoying- like, _incredibly_ annoying- but that shouldn't change." 

"But things _are_ changing." Hinata says. "He doesn't- it's not the same. The whole reason that I've been keeping this secret is to keep everything the way that it was. To keep things as good as they've been." 

Tsukishima hums, finally lets go of him, and crosses his arms. "This," he says, pointedly looking down at Hinata's book, referring to the way he was completely despondent earlier, "is not good. And sometimes, Hinata, things need to change in order for them to get better." 

Tsukishima pushes his book back to him and goes back to studying, but Hinata doesn't open it. He just sits there, thinking about that for a long time. 

…

They go through that afternoon's practice not talking to each other. 

Kinoshita asks him multiple times if everything is alright, whether he needed some help or advice or _anything, really Hinata, I'd love to help if you need it-_

Tanaka keeps glaring at Kageyama while patting Hinata's shoulder, decidedly taking Hinata's side even though he doesn't know what is going on or even if there _are_ any sides. 

He sees Sugawara emphatically talking with Kageyama, all waving hands and pushing nudges, but Kageyama looks resolute in- in _whatever_ it is that he's thinking. Usually Hinata knows, but now it's like they're in completely different books, let alone different pages. 

He doesn't like it, but he lets Sugawara set for him and ignores Kageyama throwing tosses for Azumane. It's probably the first time in his life that he's longing for volleyball practice to be over. But by the time they get to the club room to get ready to leave, Hinata is basically vibrating with nerves- his hands are shaking so bad he can hardly untie his volleyball sneakers. 

Daichi catches sight of him and leans down, smiling warmly. "You've got this Shoyo." 

Hinata's eyes widen, but he doesn't get the chance to reply before he's pulling Tanaka and Nishinoya out of the room by their arms. Tsukishima follows, not looking back, but Yamaguchi waves for the both of them.

And then it's just him and Kageyama in the club room. 

"Kageyama." He says softly. 

Kageyama doesn't turn around, still shoving his stuff into his gym back, but the line of tension in his back lets Hinata know that he's listening. 

"Kageyama," he calls again, "can we talk?" 

Kageyama huffs. "Now you want to talk?" 

Hinata flinches. He deserves that. "I'm sorry." Hinata pauses, thinking. "I just- I miss you. And I know that it's my fault, that I've been avoiding you, but I didn't want things to change. I wanted us to stay the way that we were. But because of that, I've fucked it up more." 

Kageyama turns, expression unreadable. He studies Hinata for a long, quiet moment, and Hinata struggles to stay still under his gaze. 

"You didn't fuck anything up." He says finally, and starts to move to sit by Hinata, but stops himself. "Uh- can I sit-"

"Yeah," Hinata nods, a little too eager maybe. "Yeah, you can- whatever, yeah." 

Kageyama sits down on the club room floor next to him, close but not touching. "This wasn't entirely you." He says. "S'not like I made too much of an effort to find you. I figured you wanted your space." 

"Oh. I guess you know then." 

"Know what?" 

Hinata frowns. "Know how I feel." 

Kageyama turns abruptly, jolting Hinata. "How you feel? How you feel about what?"

Hinata doesn't want to do this. He really, _really_ doesn't want to do this. But the only way to clear the air between them and make things _better_ the way that Tsukishima was talking about, is to do this. 

"About you." Hinata says softly, eyes on his knees. "I think I've felt this way for you for a while now and didn't notice. And then once I realized it, I thought keeping it a secret would be the best for our friendship. But clearly that's not true." 

Hinata laughs, something soft that doesn't sound like a laughter, trying to think of a way to frame it so Kageyama understands, without a doubt, how Hinata feels. The language that they both speak is the way they communicate, and that language isn't Japanese. 

"You know what feeling that you get when the ball is coming towards you just right for a set?" He asks. 

Kageyama blinks, thrown by the abrupt subject change. "Yeah." 

"Everything goes in slow motion and it's like all the lights in the gym focus, until it's just you and the ball." Hinata pauses, then looks over, locking eyes with Kageyama. "Tobio, you're the ball to me. Whenever you're near me I lose my mind because you're so strong and steady and beautiful and smart. And I know that you're in love with someone else, and I'm probably the worst best friend in the world for springing this on you but- I'd rather hurt and have you then not have you at all."

Once he's finished, he just pulls his knees up to his chest and waits for Kageyama to respond. This is the worst part, he thinks, because all he can do is trudge through it. It'll be awkward for a bit and it will hurt for a _while_ and the only way out is through, but getting to the other side of this all is worth it. He knows that without a doubt.

"Dumbass," Kageyama scoffs, making Hinata jolt to attention. Kageyama is looking at him, eyes huge and gentle and maybe even a little bit wet. "Of course you'd think I loved someone else. Of _course_ you would." 

Hinata blinks. "Wha-"

"Do you have zero brains in your head? I literally _said_ the sun in everyone's sky-"

Hinata balks, offended. "Hey! Kageyama, you-"

"-someone who loves volleyball almost as much as me! Those were my exact words! I can't believe-"

"I-" Hinata pauses, flushing. "Oh. Well, how was I supposed to be _sure?_ I mean, most people don't pretend to talk about another person when confessing! _"_

"I was _nervous_ idiot! I mean, I didn't want to be rejected and you were just _there_ with your stupid sunny smile and your pretty eyes and-" 

Hinata rolls his eyes, but he can't sell his annoyance because a huge grin is breaking through. His chest is doing that thing again- zinging around like crazy, like his heart is a million little shooting stars all trapped up in a cage. He kind of wants to go for a mile long run in the warm evening air- he feels like he could do it right now, even after practice and Kageyama is _still_ talking, ranting and raving, personally offended because Hinata was _making me sick with worry, I swear Hinata, I thought we weren't going to talk ever again, and I thought it was my fault-_

Hinata leans over, puts his hands on Kageyama's knees, gets all into his personal space. Kageyama shuts up immediately. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Tobio blinks, mouth opening and closing like a fish. "I- you- yes. Yeah. Yes." 

Hinata grins, thinks about that step before the jump, the bend before the launch, the breath before the hit, and closes the space in between them, pressing their mouths together solidly. Kageyama is passive for all of two seconds before kissing back; reaching up a hand to curl around the back of Hinata's neck to pull him closer. He goes without complaint. 

It's not fireworks or sparklers or anything like that, but something tight in Hinata's chest gets knocked loose, opened up, and he thinks, _oh yes, I could spend a lot of time kissing Kageyama Tobio, someone please sign me up._

Hinata pulls away because there's a new feeling pounding up his ribcage, up his arms and legs, deep in his bones, and he gets the pleasure of seeing Kageyama in a daze, eyes still shut blissfully, flush high on his cheeks. His eyes only open and focus when he realizes that Hinata isn't coming back to kiss him. And though he wants to- _oh God does he want to-_ there's something that he needs more. 

"Kageyama," Hinata says, scrambling to his feet. "Come throw a toss for me." 

Kageyama blinks up at him from the floor of the club room. "Right _now?"_ He asks incredulously. "You want me to throw you a toss right _now?"_

"You were ignoring me all practice! You didn't throw me a single one!"

"Because you were ignoring me all week! We were supposed to study together on wednesday." Kageyama retorts, but he's getting up and once he's standing, Hinata rewards him by crowding into his space and lifting up to his tip-toes to press a kiss to his jawline. 

Kageyama turns red. 

"I can do that now, right?" Hinata asks, a little unsure. 

Kageyama nods instantly. "Oh yeah, sure, whatever you want. Whenever." 

"Good." Hinata says, back to bouncing on his toes excitedly. He grabs Kageyama's hand and yanks him out of the club room. "Come on, come on, come on-" 

"Ai, Hinata, dumbass, slow _down-"_ Kageyama's protests dissolve into light hearted grumbling about _loves volleyball more than kissing, can't believe this is the dumbass I picked-_ but Hinata doesn't care because he's got Kageyama's hand in his and they're on a volleyball court and they're together _,_ like _really truly_ _together,_ and Kenma was _right._ This is better than good, this is better than great. This is _everything_. 

And when Kageyama throws the toss, Hinata hits it perfectly, as if nothing had ever been out of place between them, and Hinata bounces over and tackles Kageyama with a kiss. 

…

**Hinata's caper solving cats**

(9:58 pm) **voluntary tabby** : cheekkisses.jpg 

(9:58 pm) **voluntary tabby** : sending thanks out into the universe for the blessing that is Yamamoto!! :D 

(9:59 pm) **captain cat** : shut up you're JOKING

(9:59 pm) **voluntary tabby** : :DDD

(10:00 pm) **moto-cycle:** sho are you saying what I THINK you're saying 

(10:00 pm) **voluntary tabby:** apparently just kiss the boy was the best advice 

(10:00 pm) **moto-cycle** : HELL YEAH I'M THE BEST

(10:01 pm) **meowsuke:** oh god 

(10:01 pm) **meowsuke** : now his mohawk is going to get even Bigger 

(10:01 pm) **speedy feline:** IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU SHOYO! 

(10:02 pm) **moto-cycle** : I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT LITTLE RED

(10:03 pm) **captain cat:** me and this Kageyama WILL be having words 

(10:03 pm) **voluntary tabby** : :O 

(10:03 pm) **captain cat** : don't worry, I'll be nice 

(10:03 pm) **voluntary tabby** : :)

(10:04 pm) **captain cat** : I can't promise the same of kenma though 

(10:04 pm) **voluntary tabby** : :O 

...

"So does this mean I shouldn't say I told you so? Because I'm sure that I said just tell him a week ago-" 

"-Tsukishima, dear god, please shut _up_ -" 

**Author's Note:**

> the fact that I can now write established relationship kagehina. I'm genuinely gonna go feral. watch out, cause I know have 100 plus power :D


End file.
